Digimon From Space Trailers/Transcript
Behind the Scenes Trailer #1 * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) Behind the Scenes Trailer #2 * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) Teaser Trailer #1 * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) * Narrator: Coming from 20th Century Fox... * (The text "In Theaters Halloween 2016" zooms in) * Narrator: ...for Halloween 2016. * (The Digital World is seen in space where the camera zooms out slowly to the ground of the moon) * Narrator: Scientists have discovered a life form that defies all explanation. * (The movie's logo appears as a flashing glow in the dark sign with Guilmon above it and Agumon, Veemon, Biyomon and Gatomon underneath it) * Guilmon: Cool! * Narrator: The Digital Monsters are back in Digimon from Space. * (The text "In Theaters Christmas 2016" zooms in) * Narrator: And coming for Christmas of 2016... * Terriermon: Momentai! * Narrator: Your favorite characters from Digimon Tamers... * Calumon: This is gonna be fun! * Narrator: In their all-new full-length movie based on Hudson Talbott's classic dinosaur tale. * Guilmon: We'll do it! * Narrator: Jeff Nimoy, Danny Kaye, Paul Frees and Steve Blum in... * (The logo of the movie zooms in on the screen) * Narrator: We're Back! A Digimon's Story. * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) * Narrator: Two exciting new releases coming to theaters in 2016 from 20th Century Fox. Teaser Trailer #2 * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) * (The camera zooms in through outer space) * Narrator: They are coming. * (The searchlights are seen lighting up the darkness) * (Fades back to outer space) * Narrator: Now, our fears will be confirmed. * (The warning alarm bell is heard as the human guard looked back at what's happening) * (Fades back to space where we zoom in onto the asteroid orbiting the sun) * Narrator: Our future will be questioned... * (Fades to both the Planet Earth and the Digital World as the camera zooms in slowly) * Narrator: And both our world and the Digital World will be rocked. * (The camera zooms in faster thus releasing a flash a light which cleared to show the concert of the colored Guilmons including their king, the Gold Guilmon) * Colored Guilmons: ♪ Celebrate good times, come on! ♪ * Orange Guilmon: Hee ha ha! * Ogremon: Oooh! * Gatomon: This is Gatomon with the UFO Digi-alien exclusive. * Jodi Benson: What? * Gatomon: Oh, hello. * Jodi Benson: This is my story! * Gatomon: HI-YA! (punches Jodi in the belly) * Jodi Benson: Ohh! * Gatomon: (pouncing on Jodi) MREOW! (slams Jodi to the ground as the other Digimon and humans look on) * (Cut to Guilmon and Gabumon at the table at this party) * Gabumon: Great party. * (The logo for the movie is created in space) * Narrator: Digimon From Space. * (Cut to the party with Renamon looking back) * Colored Guilmons: ♪ Celebrate good times, come on! ♪ * (This Halloween, They're Totally Out There) * Colored Guilmons: ♪ Let's celebrate ♪ Ha ha ha! * (www.digimon.com/space) * (Saban Logo) Trailer * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * Narrator: Welcome to a house, where the normal routine... * Agumon: Good morning, everyone. * Veemon: The raspberry-flavored breakfast tea will be done in a moment. * Narrator: Is anything but... * (Explosion) * Digimon: (gasping) * Veemon: The kitchen is closed! * (1994-2010 20th Century Fox Logo) * (Saban Logo) * Commodores' Voices: ♪ Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down now ♪ * Narrator: The Digital Monsters are back. * Commodores' Voices: ♪ She's a brick...house ♪ * Narrator: They all had they place in the world. * Gabumon (naked): AAAAAH! * Narrator: Expect for Guilmon. * Guilmon: I always wonder where I came from, and what kind of Digimon am I? * Calumon: Hey, Guilmon. Don't you think you'd ought to take a little break? You're starting to freak out the other Digimon. * Narrator: Now, he's about to find out he's not alone. * (In an instant, Guilmon is struck down by lighting) * Guilmon (injured): I'm no world I come from! I'm from OUTER SPAAAAACE! * Calumon: You look terrible! * Guilmon (injured): Oh, no, Calumon. I'm just fine. (touches Calumon to electrify him and burn his cards) * Calumon: AAAAAAH! My cards! MY CARDS! * (Cut to the UFO TV station where Guilmon and Gatomon are seen on TV) * Guilmon: People of Earth, do not be alarmed. * Gatomon: Oh, brother. * (Guilmon is pouring some green tea) * Narrator: This Halloween, great ready for Digi-alien contact... * (The dropped spots of tea form the message "R U There" which correctly means "Are you there") * Guilmon: Calumon, come here. The drops of tea are sending me a message. It said, "R U There". * Calumon: Are you sure it didn't say "R U Nuts"? * (Guilmon is flying through space when he is about to be hit by one of the asteroids) * Narrator: Close encounters... * (Flashes to Agumon, Veemon, Biyomon, Gatomon and the other Digimon and humans) * Ogremon: Oooh! * Narrator: And other shocking moments. * Veemon (in a ballerina suit): La, la, la, la! La-la! * Gabumon: Wow. * Veemon (in a ballerina suit): I should, uh, go take off this costume, okay? * Guilmon: The mother ship is calling me home! * Gatomon: The moon is tense, my fur looks great. (trips over something) Oh--Whoa! (hits the floor) * Digimon: Let's go get Guilmon! * (Calumon is hit by a robotic tool wearing a red boxing glove) * Woman's Voice: ♪ Rescue me, then take me in your arms. ♪ * Tim Curry: Find the Digi-alien, Frigimon! * Calumon: This guy's a freak show. * (Calumon is riding on the similar amusement park ride, screaming until feeling sick) * Calumon: I'M GONNA HURL! * (The rocket shoots out Guilmon, sending flying to the sky) * Narrator: 20th Century Fox and Saban Entertainment... * Gold Guilmon: Now who went and put too much gunpowder in the cannon? * Narrator: Takes you where no Digimon has gone before. * Gatomon: This is Gatomon with the UFO Digi-alien exclusive. * Jodi Benson: What? * Gatomon: Oh, hello. * Jodi Benson: This is my story! * Gatomon: HI-YA! (punches Jodi in the belly) * Jodi Benson: Ohh! * Gatomon: (pouncing on Jodi) MREOW! (slams Jodi to the ground as the other Digimon and humans look on) * Tentomon: There he is! * (The Colored Guilmon * (Cat screeches) * Black Guilmon: Whoa. * Gulmon: TA-DAAAAA! * Colored Guilmons: ♪ Celebrate good times, come on! ♪ * (The logo for the movie is created in space) * Narrator: Digimon From Space. * (Tim examines Guilmon's power level with a Scouter) * Tim Curry: No max power. How do you fight? * Calumon: Awful. Trust me, I'm his roommate. * (Calumon and Frigimon went laughing) * (Coming This October) DVD and Blu-ray Trailer (2017) * (1994-2010 20th Century Fox Logo) * Narrator: They had a new attitude... * Calumon: Cool! * Narrator: New look... * Veemon (in a ballerina suit) TA-DA! * Gabumon: Wow. * Narrator: Meet a new breed of Digital Monsters. * Guilmon: I'm an Digi-alien! * (The movie's logo in space) * Narrator: Digimon From Space. * Tim Curry: (scanning Guilmon) No max power. How do you fight? * Calumon: Awful. Trust me, I'm his roommate. * Narrator: Rated G. Coming soon to DVD and Blu-Ray.